enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg the Gecko (Episode)
Greg the Gecko is the ninth episode in the first season of Enchino the Mystic Forest. Previous: Let's Get Psychical Next: The Lost Town Summary Ahsan wakes Noah up one day and tells him that he needs to get a job to make money and support them. Noah feels that he is too young and not ready, but Ahsan begins searching for jobs for Noah. Luke overhears this and enters through the window, telling Noah that he should be self-employed and do work for people who need it, since that's what he does. Noah takes an interest in Luke's idea, and decides to become self-employed. After a while, Noah is looking for work and sees someone being attacked by flies. Noah goes to save the person, but is stopped by a gecko named Greg. Greg quickly eats all the flies, saving the citizen. Everyone notices this, and Greg receives praise from all of Enchino due to his heroic deed. Over the next few days, Noah can't find work due to Greg working very hard and helping everyone out. After Luke speaks to Noah about how cool Greg is, Noah becomes overcome with jealousy and is saddened. When Noah is heading home, he spots Purry working on the house outside. Suddenly, a family of spiders attack nearby and grab Purry, carrying her off. Noah chases them and eats all the spiders, rescuing Purry. Residents of Enchino notice this, and quickly begin flooding Noah with praise. Noah soon becomes the next big shot in Enchino, who everyone goes to with their jobs that need to be done. A week later, Noah's fame gets to his head and he grows heavily entitled, talking down Ahsan and Purry. Purry screams at Noah and grounds him due to his behavior, to which Noah fires back at her. Suddenly, the television shows a news report on how Greg lost his fame in Enchino. The report explains how Greg's mother died due to Greg being unable to raise enough money to cure her illness, which was why he worked so hard for people in Enchino to begin with. Noah laughs it off, not believing the story. Purry sends Noah to his room, causing Noah to throw a tantrum after being locked inside. Once again, Luke arrives from the window and speaks to Noah. Luke tells Noah about how he shouldn't let fame get to his head, and how he should be friends with Greg rather than rivals. Noah begins to see what Luke is saying, and apologizes to Ahsan and Purry for his behavior. The next day, Noah gives up his job and finds Greg on a park bench. Noah apologizes to Greg, and Greg forgives him with no hesitation. Noah gives Greg a lot of coins that Noah had earned to make up for what he had done, as the two lizards agree to be friends. Suddenly, an iguana receives praise for having rescued a citizen in danger. Greg and Noah laugh it off. Appearances *Noah the Chameleon *Ahsan the Dragon *Luke the Werewolf *Purry the Cat *Greg the Gecko (debut) Category:Enchino the Mystic Forest Episodes